This invention generally relates to control assemblies useful for operating heavy duty machinery such as construction equipment and, more particularly to an adjustable assembly for adjusting the position of the control members.
A variety of control arrangements are currently used in heavy duty machinery such as construction equipment, for example. Depending on the number of functions that a particular machine can perform, the operator is presented with a plurality of control members such as levers that are moveable to effect a desired operation. One challenge that designers and manufacturers face is providing the control members, such as levers, to an operator in positions where the control members are readily accessible in a safe and efficient manner. Ergonomic concerns such as operator fatigue and convenience must play a role in determining the placement of the control members. Additionally, the varying preferences of different operators ideally should be accommodated.
It has been proposed to include control arrangements within heavy duty machinery that have adjustable positions to accommodate the needs and desires of different operators. Two examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,080, which issued on Apr. 25, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,308, which issued on Oct. 23, 1984. In each of those patents, control arrangements having adjustable features are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,080, an entire console or platform is selectively moveable in a forward or rearward direction to change the position of the console relative to an operator""s seat within a tractor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,308, a pivotable arm rests supports a joy stick-style lever so that the lever can be comfortably grasped within the operator""s hand.
While such systems have proven useful in some situations, there is a need to accommodate a plurality of control members that are manipulated by a single hand of an operator. This invention provides such an arrangement with an adjustability feature that minimizes operator fatigue, maximizes operator comfort and accommodates a variety of operator preferences.
In general terms, this invention is an adjustable control assembly. A plurality of control members that are independently and selectively manipulable by an operator are provided. A first support supports at least a first one of the control members and the first support is pivotally moveable relative to a base portion about a pivot axis. A second support supports at least a second one of the control members and is pivotally moveable relative to the base portion and the first support about the same pivot axis.
The two supports preferably are pivotable relative to the base and each other so that the plurality of control members can be positioned and spaced apart relative to each other in a chosen position that accommodates a particular operator""s preferences. Providing two moveable supports that both are pivotable about a single pivot axis provides a compact and efficient arrangement that is readily adjustable to meet a particular operator""s needs.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description of what is currently considered the best mode of practicing this invention. The drawings that accompany the description can be briefly described as follows.
FIG. 1 is a perspective, diagrammatic illustration of a control assembly designed according to this invention;
FIG. 2 is a side, elevational view of the embodiment of FIG. 1 illustrating an example proportional size relationship between the assembly and an operator""s hand;
FIG. 3 is a partially exploded diagrammatic illustration of the embodiment of FIG. 1; and
FIG. 4 is a top elevational view of a modified version of the embodiment of FIG. 1;